Warriors Idol, SEASON 2!
by Macey-the-Magical
Summary: Everyone remembers my story Warriors Idol, right? Well, now it's back with a whole new season, almost all new contestants, and the same old host and judges. And if you haven't read my first Warriors Idol, I suggest you do. ALSO COMPLETE! Thanks again!
1. Chapter 1

_OHHHHH YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! SEASON 2222222!!!! Please R&R, and make sure to read till the very end to see the song explanations. The cats for this season were chosen by the poll voters from my profile! THANK YOU POLL VOTERS!!! XD_

Firestar - Yes! We are BACK!!! With an all-new, Warriors Idol...

Kitty Kat Audience - SEASON TWO!!!!

Firestar - Awesome! Now, as you all remember from last season, we all got the pleasure of welcoming the one and only Jayfeather as our first Warriors Idol!

KKA (Kitty Kat Audience) - *applauds*

Firestar - Yeah, yeah, settle down. YES! Jayfeather won last time, but at the end of this season, we will crown another cat the Season Two Warriors Idol!

KKA - *applauds more*

Firestar - That's right! Now let's welcome this round's contestants. We have Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf - Hey, everybody!

Firestar - Tawnypelt!

Tawnypelt - Thanks people!

Firestar - Cinderpelt!

Cinderpelt - Hi! I LOVE YOU FIRESTAR!!

Firestar - O.O 'Kay.... Hawkfrost!

Hawkfrost - I hate you all.

Firestar - *twitches* Oh! *to himself* Shake it off, Firestar, shake it off... *to KKA* And we have... *squints at the list*..... Brokenstar?

Brokenstar - *like a little girl* OMG, OMG!!! I, LIKE , CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! HI EVEYRONE!!! *girly giggle*

Firestar - *to himself again* Shake it off, shake it off, shake it off! *to KKA* Honeyfern!

Honeyfern - Hiya, audience! =D

Firestar - Stormfur!

Stormfur - Thank you! Thank you very much! And no, I was NOT trying to impersonate Elvis. Though he rocks.

Firestar - *laughs awkwardly* Yeah, enough side comments. And lastly, Squirrelflight! Again!

Squirrelflight - Hey, there! I thought I'd try this again!

Firestar - DIDN'T I SAY NO MORE SIDE COMMENTS?!?!?!

Squirrelflight - No.

Firestar - I didn't?

Squirrelflight - Nope. You said ENOUGH side comments.

Firestar - *twitch* *strained voice* Let's welcome Hollyleaf to the stage.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved 

_Concrete angel_

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved 

_Concrete angel_

Firestar - Whoa! Sing it, dead cat! Judges!

**Graystripe - Yo dawg! Dat was coo'! Dat was coo' to da limits of coo'! Great job!**

**Ferncloud - I was just touched. Wonderful!**

**Tigerstar - I thought it was okay. I liked it. Good.**

Firestar - Wow! She even managed to get a compliment out of grumpy old Tigey-wigy!

Tigerstar - Uh, yeah, Tigey-wigey is getting a little maddy-waddy. And you better cut it out before he starts to killy-willy.

Firestar - *hurriedly* Okay, then people, give it up for Tawnypelt!

_  
She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

Firestar - Nice, Tawnypelt! Judges?

**Graystripe - I thought dat was pretty crazy! Nice job, dawg!**

**Ferncloud - I simply loved it, Tawnypelt, and that was a wonderful performance!**

**Tigerstar - Well, I can't say it was horrible. So, it was good. That's all.**

Firestar - Ouch! Still a nice review, however. Next, Cinderpelt!

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
_

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_We feel better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
_

_15, there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
_

_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the one, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
_

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
_

_15, there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15, I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
_

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly, you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
_

_I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
_

_15, there's still time for you  
22, I feel it too  
33, You're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey, 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

Firestar - *sniff* Wow...*sniff, chokes back a sob* *squeaky voice* J-Judges?

**Graystripe - Dawg, dat was great. Heartfelt, warm... let's give her a hand!**

**Ferncloud - Cinderpelt, I can't even explain how beautiful it was. Five stars and more!**

**Tigerstar - I can't argue. It was good. I will comment that this season's first round is starting much more promising then the first season's did.**

Firestar - Okay, I'm freaked out again by Tigey--*stops*--Tigerstar's niceness, but anyways ON WITH THE SHOW!! We have Hawkfrost, *mutters* this season's emo contestant.

Hawkfrost - I heard that!

_**(AN: This song may have a little bit of foul language as far as I'm concerned even though I've screened out the worst of it, so beware and be prepared.)**_

_Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to the waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I chime in with a,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...

Oh, Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved,  
Well this calls for,  
A toast so,  
Pour the champagne.

Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved,  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne!

I chime in with a,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of  
Poise and Rationality!

I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of  
Poise and Rationality! 

_Again..._

Firestar - Whoa... Dude! That was... *pauses, remembering his job* Judges?

**Graystripe - 'Kay, man. You tried to kill mah best bud, and dat's not coo', dawg. But DAT WAS AWESOME!! You pawned!**

**Ferncloud - I agree with Graystripe as far as trying to kill Firestar, our beloved leader, but I also agree with his review of your song. Fantastic!**

**Tigerstar - THAT'S MY BOY!!! THAT'S MY BOY!!!!**

Firestar - ........... Yeah, I'm guessing he liked it. Now we have-- *remembers, sighs* Brokenstar.

Brokenstar - EEEEEE!!! *skips onstage*

_You're my honey bun,  
Sugar plum,  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin,  
You're my sweetie pie,  
You're my cuppy cake,  
Gum drops,  
Snookums bookums you're,  
The apple of my eye,  
And I love you so and I want you to know,  
That I'll always be right here,  
And I love to sing sweet songs to you,  
Because you are so dear_

Every cat there - ...............................

Crickets - .......................

Firestar - Yeah, we're just gonna skip the judging for that cause we know what they would say.

Brokenstar - WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *runs offstage*

Firestar - Back to normalness! Next, Honeyfern!

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh........

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh.......  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh.......

Firestar - Hm! Cool! Judges?

**Graystripe - Yeah, dawg. Dat was coo'. Good enough.**

**Ferncloud - Nice job, Honeyfern. I liked it.**

**Tigerstar - Yeah, do me a big favor. Stop singing. Like, forever.**

Firestar - Ouch... That must hurt. Now put your hands-- er, paws-- together for Stormfur!

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's have fun and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Firestar - Awesome! Judges!

**Graystripe - Buddy. YOU ROCKED!! *holds up paw* GIMME PAW! *he and Stormfur do a cool secret handshake***

**Ferncloud - I loved it! I really loved it! Great, great job!**

**Tigerstar - All right, things are looking up again. Nice work.**

Firestar - Great, more compliments from Tigerstar! And now we'll finish this up with Squirrelflight!

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

_Ooh, ooh..._

Firestar - *sniffles loudly* J-Judg--*breaks off, bawls*

Squirrelflight - Um... Yeah, what he said. Judges?

**Graystripe - I like where you're going with this, dawg. Coo', girl!**

**Ferncloud - I honestly liked it, because I like how you express you feelings through your songs every time. Good!**

**Tigerstar - It was all right. Not good, not bad... all right.**

Firestar - O-okay... I'm just gonna say that was a compliment. *turns to face camera* And now it's time for YOU, the Warriors public, to vote. Send in your top four favorite performers, and good night! *boogies on down to Warriors Idol theme music*

_WHOOO!!! YAAAY! SEASON TWO IT UP AND RUNNING!!! So, please pretty PLEASE send in your votes, cuz we all remember how I had to extend the deadline REALLY far because NO ONE SENT IN THEIR VOTES!!! *sigh* So please. Think of the puppies. *holds up a little baby golden retriever* Not that puppies have anything to do with this, but I just think that they are cute and a good incentive to vote. Also, send in song suggestions! Those help also! =D Thanks, and now you may read the song explanations._

_---_

_Hollyleaf: Concrete Angel, Martina McBride - Because she feels like she doesn't belong anywhere and she really wishes that she had a normal life where there were no secrets._

_Tawnypelt: Stand in the Rain, Superchick - Because she had so many decisions to make about her loyalty, and how she defiantly stood up against the Clans' judging about her._

_Cinderpelt: 100 Years, Fighting For Five (I think) - Because all the time she knew she was going to die, and her life seemed so much shorter because she knew that. Also, she's singing to her reincarnation, Cinderheart, about how she has so much more of a chance then she ever did._

_Hawkfrost: I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Fall Out Boy - .... Um.... I really don't know. The song sounded evil and obnoxious, and Hawkfrost is evil and obnoxious, so I thought I'd give it a whirl!_

_Brokenstar: Cuppycake, (I don't know) - Yeah, you can tell he was just for humor. If a lot of people vote for him, I am going to laugh so hard. XD_

_Honeyfern: Halo, Beyonce - Because everyone saw Berrynose as a bossy furball, but to her he seemed like an angel._

_Stormfur: The Great Escape, Boys Like Girls - Because Brook went with him when the Tribe exiled him, and he's grateful that she cares about him enough to leave the place she's lived her whole life._

_Squirrelflight: Because of You, Kelly Clarkson - Hm... Not sure. I guess because she seems so sad right now, and this was the only other sad song I could think of that wasn't already taken. Also, because she's so upset because of Brambleclaw. Key words right there. R&R!!! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello people! I'm back with another round of WARRIORS IDOL SEASON 2222222! And everybody, I'm moving up my deadlines because I want to get this finished around Monday or Tuesday. School starts soon, and I won't have time for a lot of my stories. So, yeah, my deadlines will only be a day or two now. SO IF YOU WANT TO VOTE YOU'D BETTER DO IT!!! XD_

Firestar - Hello, hello, hello Clan cats! Welcome back to...

KKA - Warriors Idol!

Firestar - Wait, I think you mean...

KKA - Warriors Idol SEASON 2!!!

Firestar - That's right! At the last episode, you saw 8 cats perform their very best onstage. And now...

~~spooky lights~~

Firestar - Your votes have been counted.

~~Mysterious Shadowy Man **(AN: OMG, remember this guy?? XD)** hands him an envelope~~

Firestar - *looks at it* All right then. Will Hawkfrost, Cinderpelt, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt step forward?

~~all do so~~

Firestar - I'm afraid you have been eliminated. Good luck, all of you. *faces camera* And that leaves Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight, Honeyfern, and WHAT THE???

Camera Guy - Uh, I think you mean Brokenstar.

Brokenstar - O! M! GGGGG!!! *girly laugh* I'M IN THE NEXT RIND!!!

Firestar - It's called round, not rind!

Brokenstar - *scoff* Like, whatev. *tosses head*

Firestar - *tense* Everybody give it up for Hollyleaf!

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
No, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the La-la land machine.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

Machine

I won't change anything of my life  
I'm staying myself tonight

Firestar - You go! Judges?

**Graystripe - Dawg, dat was amazin'! You just nailed dem vocals, awesome!**

**Ferncloud - I loved it! I loved it because you just show so much expression!**

**Tigerstar - Well... I was a bit impressed. It was good.**

Firestar - Okay, then, now we have Squirrelflight performing!

_  
Miss Independent  
Miss Self-sufficient  
Miss Keep your distance, mm  
Miss Unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man Interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She never ever feel rejected  
Little Miss apprehensive  
Ooh, she fell in love

What is the feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is the feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

_  
When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why cant that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see…_

What is the feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

Miss Independent

Firestar - Awesome job! Judges?

**Graystripe - Girl, dat was beyond coo', dat was AWESOME! YOU PAWNED!!**

**Ferncloud - Very spunky, just like the old you. Fantastic!**

**Tigerstar - I'll say that I liked it; I'm not in love with it, but I did like it.**

Firestar - Great! Now on to our next singer... *remembers, energy immediately drops* *mutters* Brokenstar.

Brokenstar - YAAAAAAAAY!!!! *skips onstage*

_I'm a little teapot, short and stout_

_Here is my handle, here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
Just tip me over and pour me out!_

Everyone in the stadium except Camera Guy - *curled in a fetal position*

Brokenstar - Wait! I'm not done yet!

_I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true  
Here's an example of what I can do  
I can change my handle to my spout_

_Just tip me over and pour me out!_

**(AN: I'm sure you've never heard of that extra part! Neither have I! XD)**

Camera Guy - Um... *turns the camera to face him and evidently is Dustpelt* We're gonna take a quick break.

_**COMMERCIAL~~COMMERCIAL~~COMMERCIAL**_

Firestar - And we're BACK, with Warriors American Idol Season 2! We had some technical difficulties earlier, but we're all good now.

-in a small room in Chile-

Brokenstar - *tied up* this is what I get for going to anger management. THANKS A BUNCH MOM!!!

-back in the stadium-

Yellowfang - YOU NEEDED ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENTS!!!

Firestar - ANYWAY, let's welcome our last performer tonight, Honeyfern!

_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky, cause  


_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

Firestar - *sniff* Nice job, Honeyfern! Judges?

**Graystripe - Dawg, dat was from da heart! I totally dig it!**

**Ferncloud - Simply beautiful, Honeyfern, I really enjoyed it!**

**Tigerstar - Well, the song was sappy and useless. Nice voicing, though. Pick a different song next time.**

Firestar - And we are good to go! *faces camera* Now it's time for YOU, the Warrriors public, to vote. Send in your two favorite performers from tonight, and wait to see the final two's episode, NEXT ON WARRIORS IDOL!!!

_All righty! That was fun! The Brokenstar scene was entertaining. At least for me. XD Anyways, PLEASE VOTE THIS TIME, cuz I only got a couple votes for this first round. And just for all of you who reviewed with their favorite ONE instead, here's how it must be done for this round:_

_1. ______

_2. ______

_Just put your two favorites in the little blankity-blanks. Okay??? Good. T.T How many times must I explain how to vote?! You'd think that the people would know by now! x.x LOL, just kidding, I love you guys! GROUP HUG!!! *opens arms, gets tomatoes* Aw, fine. Here are the song explanations._

_Hollyleaf: La La Land, Demi Lovato - Because everything's changing around her, and she's determined to act normal and save the Clans when she'd destined to. (Even though she doesn't. ;_;)_

_Squirrelflight: Miss Independent, Kelly Clarkson - Because she was so feisty and a COMPLETE trouble-maker before she fell in love with Brambleclaw and grew up a little._

_Brokenstar: I'm A Little Teapot (I don't know) - Yeah, only for humor again. He was one of the most popular choices. As you could probably tell, I laughed really hard when the votes came in. ^-^_

_Honeyfern: Teardrops on my Guitar, Taylor Swift - Because she loves Berrynose, and he doesn't even have a clue she exists. The idiot. They're all idiots, those toms are! x.x Thanks for reading! VOTE PLEASE!!! =D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, everybody, it's time for the dual! It's down between the two most popular votes, and I'm only asking you of one thing... THINK ABOUT THE SONGS. Not about the characters, whether you really like them or not, THE SONGS. Brokenstar sang I'm a Little Teapot, for crying out loud! How far do you think that would get him in real life American Idol? So, really THINK about your decision and don't just vote because you're a Brokenstar of Hollyleaf fan. Thank you._

Firestar - Aaaaand we're back! With another round of...

KKA - WARRIOSR AMERICAN IDOL SEASON 2!!!!

Firestar - That is right! Last episode, you saw Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, and Squirrelflight perform wonderfully. Brokenstar... not so much. He's back from Chile, cuz even though he's a loony, he's still a contestant.

KKA - BOOOOOOOO!!!

Firestar - Okay, okay, settle down. Because...

~~spooky lights~~

Firestar - Your votes have been counted.

~~MSM (Mysterious Shadowy Man) hands Firestar an envelope~~

Firestar - *looks at it* Would Squirrelflight and Honeyfern step forward?

~~both do so~~

Firestar - You two have been disqualified. Leaving Hollyleaf and BROKENSTAR, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!

Brokenstar - Like, huh? *pops gum*

Firestar - Just... just get this over with.

_I love you,  
You love me,  
We're a happy family,  
with a great big hug,  
and a kiss from me to you,  
Won't you say you love me TOO!_

I love you,  
You love me,  
We're best friends like friends should be,  
With a great big hug,  
And a kiss from me to you,  
Won't you say you love me too

~~silence~~

Firestar - *shakes himself* Okay. Let's welcome Hollyleaf onstage!

KKA - *recovers*

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Firestar - *sniff sniff* Nice, Hollyleaf! Really nice! Judges?

**Graystripe - Dawg, dat was great! Love da song, love da voice, LOVE IT!!**

**Ferncloud - *wipes away a couple tears* It was lovely, Hollyleaf, wonderful job!**

**Tigerstar - *thinks* Normally I don't like sappy songs like that. But somehow you made this one seem good and not really gushy like everyone else. The way you sang it made it powerful and intriguing, and I would love to hear you go farther in this competition.**

Firestar - ...... O.O Wow! Tigerstar's being nice again! That's cool and a bit freaky. Anyways, it's time for you to vote. Only this time, it's much more important. Your vote will determine the next...

KKA - WARRIORS IDOL!!!

Firestar - Oh, wait, you mean Warriors Idol of...

KKA - SEASON TWO!!!!!

Firestar - Good night!

_All righty!!! That's one three down and one more to go! So please, really think about your decisions before you vote, because everyone voting for Brokenstar just because I made him funny is kinda starting to seriously bug me. No offense to anyone! So that's pretty much it, and here are the song descriptions!_

_Brokenstar: I Love You, Barney Theme Song - Yeah, well. Humor. Blah-da-blah._

_Hollyleaf: My Immortal, Evanescence - Because she trusted Squirrelflight, and looked after her brothers and her Clan, and now she feels like it's all running away from her, but she's still connected to them somehow because of her time with them. Thanks for reading! VOTE PLEASE!!! AND THINK PLEASEEE!! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here it is!!! =D Yaaaaay! THE CONCLUSION OF WARRIORS IDOL SEASON 22222!!!! XD_

Firestar - HelloOoOoOo!! (See, I can do it too!) And welcome to...

KKA - WARRIORS IDOL SEASON TWO!!!

Firestar - Yes! Last episode, you saw a great performer and a, um...not-so-good performer show their stuff onstage. And now...

~~spooky lights~~

Firestar - Your votes have been counted.

~~MSM **(AN: I just love this guy! XD)** hands him an envelope~~

Firestar - *looks at it* Ladies and gentlemen, the newest Warriors Idol will be...

~~suspense-suspense-suspense~~

Firestar - ... Announced after this message!

KKA and everyone else in the world watching/reading this - AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

_**COMMERCIAL~COMMERCIAL~COMMERCIAL**_

Firestar - *beat up and covered in squashed tomatoes* And we're back! Now, we had a bit of, um... technical difficulties earlier, so we'll be getting right back to the show! *audience member comes up and knocks him out cold*

Audience member - TAKE THAT, SCUM!!! WE WANT THE WINNEERRR!!!!!!

Sandstorm - OH, DON'T EVEN TRY TO RUN, BUDDY!!! *chases after him with a cactus and a croquet mallet*

Filch (from Harry Potter Puppet Pals) - Hey, that's mine!

Brambleclaw - *now onstage trying to get everyone's attention* Hey, hey! Excuse me! Quiet down, just qui-- *sighs* WE KNOW WHO THE WINNER IS!!!

KKA - *shuts up*

Brambleclaw - Sheesh, you people!

Firestar - *jumps up all clean and better* Okay!

Brambleclaw - How'd you get that tomato off of you?

Firestar - Never doubt the power of the Tide Pen. *throws one at him* Knock yourself out.

Brambleclaw - OOHOO!!! *eats it*

Firestar - ...... Anyways! *looks at the envelope* Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, she-cats and toms, and all other animals who probably don't understand a word I'm saying because they're so dumb...

Midnight - HEY!!

Firestar - ... The next Warriors Idol is the one, the only...

~~suspense-suspense-suspense~~

Firestar - HOLLYLEAF!!!!

KKA - YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *applauds like crazy, insane, and loony put together*

~~Brokenstar runs offstage screaming like a little girl, Hollyleaf shrugs, grins and waves and the crowd~~

Firestar - *walks up to Hollyleaf* Awesome Hollyleaf! Now, let's hear what our judges had to say about you after all this. Judges?

**Graystripe - Girl, you totally owned this stage! Five HUNDRED stars!**

**~~APPLAUDSE~~**

**Ferncloud - You certainly have the talent of your brother, Jayfeather, as both of you were destined for greatness on this show!**

**~~APPLAUDSE~~**

**Tigerstar - Well, Hollyleaf, I don't know what's wrong with me because I really liked you. Your singing is fantastic, great song choice, I just loved it. Good job.**

Firestar - Oh yeah! And now, our finale. Everybody, give it up for Season TWO'S Warriors Idol-- HOLLYLEAF!!!

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway  


_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

**~~SO MUCH DANG APPLAUDSE I'M NOT GOING TO DESCRIBE IT~~**

Hollyleaf - Thanks everybody! And let's not forget our lovely authoress!

_**Macey-the-Invisible**_ - _***walks onstage smiling and waving***_

_**Hey everybody! I just want to say thank you SO MUCH for reading and reviewing and voting and EVERYTHING!!! And not to mention making this a great Season Two!**_

_**And now I'm going to recognize everyone who's taken the time to type words in the little green box!**_

_**Annabeth Swan**_

_**Tophy**_

_**Rumpleteazah**_

_**Silverpebble**_

_**Starryskywishes235**_

_**Wolfstar4**_

_**VioletteRose**_

_**Poppyspots**_

_**Starpelt1543**_

_**Pat8881099921**_

_**Coby Coyle**_

_**WinterSky101**_

_**Hailia Princess of Othrys (Ooh! Purdy name! XD)**_

_**Mysticbreeze327**_

_**. (lol)**_

_**Earthwhisper**_

_**And the first EVER voter on Season Two... MOONSTREAM-SUNSTRIPE!!! WHOOT!!! XD And now we have brief lazah fight. *shoots random laser out of her shrimpy fingernails* BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! XD**_

_**So back to normaless! (as Firestar would say) Now I have a bit of bad news. A lot of you won't hear from me for a while, because I'm going back to school in TWO DAYS. O.O Yeah, I know! So, I may write a couple one-shots here and there, but I'm not doing a whole other BIG STORY for a long time. BUT DON'T FEAR, O FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!! I WILL BE BACK!!!**_

_**Signing off,**_

_**The Amazing Teenage Disappearing Act ~~~Macey-the-Invisible~~~**_


End file.
